Severus,Its Severus
by Lizzie1990
Summary: This is a story from Severus Snape's point of view. It takes place when Severus and Harry's dad was at school in the 70's, hope you enjoy it.
1. No Where to Run, No Where to hide

Severus, its Severus!  
  
September 1st 1993  
Another year awaits me, another year as a Potions teacher. Damn, Dumbledore knows I would do so much better as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor than that stuttering lunatic, Quirrel. At least he had the knowledge to make me Head of Slytherin, of course it was basic instinct, who else could be head of such a noble house, Lucius Malfoy himself is a perfect example of what great men come out of Slytherin. Ahh, those annoying first years are making their way to the Sorting Hat, isn't there a better way to choose houses, I mean why trust a damn hat to figure out what boys and girls will be part of my hous--- POTTER, Harry Potter is at Hogwarts. James and his asshole friends made me look like a fool when I was at school; I'll make sure that Potter will find out exactly how his arrogant father RUINED MY LIFE!  
Hogwarts: Sometime in the 70's  
"ALRIGHT, SNIVELLY?!" I turned my eyes in the direction of the voice, but kept my head facing forward, I wouldn't let those annoying troublemakers take advantage of me again.  
"Hey Snivellus, I was wonderin' if you could just lend me your notes for the Potions final, and I promise that I will never make fun of you and your greasy hair again"  
The rest of the Marauders snickered; they probably couldn't imagine a day where they couldn't get by with out saying at least one annoying put down to me.  
"No you may not Sirius, I can't believe you would even ask, and if you think I believe your little promise, well, you must be crazy." I flashed him a sneer and turned back to my quill and parchment.  
"Aww, but I would weally wove if you would just wet me wook at them for one minute" He added in a sarcastic baby voice. I grabbed my Charms notes and handed them to him, being as thick headed as he was, he probably wouldn't know the difference. But I was wrong.  
"These are your Charms notes" he said and began to read them. I rolled my eyes, Captain Obvious to the rescue. I kept my face facing forward all the same, no matter how much I wanted to punch him in the jaw to knock that conceited grin off his face. I heard a small laugh.  
Good notes" said a voice, except it wasn't Sirius Black; it was none other than James Potter.  
"Oh by the way, Wingardium Leviosa is spelled wrong" He added with a sneer, Remus, Peter, and Sirius snickered. I snatched the parchment from their ruddy hands and corrected my spelling.  
"Well Ta-Ta Snivelly" James added as they walked off laughing. I watched them leave and just as they were out of site, I grabbed my books and parchment and headed to the Slytherin Common Room, where I wouldn't be bothered by damn Gryffindors.  
I quickly made my way through the door, or actually more of a hole in the wall and into the common room, the room was completely bare except for Lucius Malfoy and his posse. Girls were hanging all over him, and in some cases, so were the guys. He made me sick, him and that conceited twit, Gilderoy Lockhart. I watched as his ran his hands through his perfectly kempt, blonde hair and flash a huge smile. I swear I could see the girl's hearts pounding through their chest.  
"Oh Lucius, you're absolutely luscious" I heard one of the girls swoon.  
"He he, I know" Lucius added and everyone burst into horrific giggles. I stopped short when I heard my name.  
"Oh Severus, would you mind? I am in desperate need of a drink, would you be an honorable Slytherin, and grab me a cup of pumpkin juice? Thank you" Lucius asked with his aristocratic drawl.  
I flashed him a forced smile. I might as well go; I have nothing else to do.  
"Why of course, dear friend, I would do anything to be respected by someone as high up in the social level as you are." I said sarcastically, imitating his accent.  
"Oh, by the way." Lucius added. "On the way there, grab a bar of soap, your in desperate need of one" He laughed and so did his little followers. I turned my smile upside down and slumped to the door.  
"Oh, by the way Lucius, while I'm gone, Grab a book, it might help to learn something, ON YOUR OWN, once in a while." I added for good measure and climbed out the common room door. 


	2. Feelings, Mudbloods, and Conflicts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except the some I make up.  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long to add another chapter, I have been pretty busy. Happy Holidays every one!  
  
I made my way to the Great Hall, there is probably some left over pumpkin juice there. Though Lucius is obviously not my favorite person, I somehow looked up to him. It's like I hate him and fear him, but another part of my mind know that he will make great things of him self, therefore I feel like I want to become him.  
As I was walking and thinking stupid thoughts to my self, I didn't notice I had actually passed the Great Hall was going in completely the wrong direction. I quickly turned around; I didn't want to be messing with the Gryfindors at this moment. I briskly made my way down the hall, when I felt my self knock over something. I quickly got on the floor to help the person pick up their books.  
"Thanks Severus."said the girl. I knew that voice. I turned my eyes up to find my self staring at the prettiest girl in my school, Lily Evans.  
"Y-Your welcome" I quickly stuttered out, but why was I stuttering? I didn't like her or anything. Did I?  
"You know..." Lily said looking at me. "I think it's really terrible how Potter and Black treat you, I mean no offence but you aren't the coolest guy at Hogwarts, but that still doesn't mean you deserve to be laughed at all the time. I just wanted you to know that" She said, surprisingly with much concern. She quickly smiled and glided away. I found my self staring after her longer than I had planned to and quickly turned my head.  
Me? Like her? No way. She was a mud blood, and I despise all mud bloods with passion, that's why I was definitely put in Slytherin. But the more I thought about it, the more I began to think differently. I mean, mud bloods can't be that bad, can they? Yes they can, no they can't. I quickly tried to drop the subject, there was no point fighting with my self.  
I didn't go to the Great Hall at all, Lucius could just suffer tonight. As I made my way back to the common room, some one grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me into a corner.  
"What the-!" I looked up to see Bellatrix Black, the most hated, yet most loved Slytherin at school.  
"I saw you talking to that filthy mud blood, Evans. A true Slytherin doesn't communicate with filthy people like that, and you do want to be a true Slytherin, don't ya? She said looking at me in the eye, her eyes gazing intently, and boring holes into my head.  
"Well. yeah, I accidentally knocked her ove-"I tried to explain, but Bellatrix cut me off.  
"It doesn't matter, just leave 'em sprawling on the floor if you have to, I would hate to see a special pure blood like you, turning into a blood traitor." She explained.  
Bellatrix was extremely beautiful, like her sister Narcissa, and Andromeda, and some how she brainwashed me into doing her bidding, so I nodded at walked away as quickly as possible.  
(A/N: This next sentence isn't in Severus's view, just so you don't get confused.)  
  
Bellatrix rubbed her hands together, like any cartoon villain would do.  
"I have a job in store for you Severus Snape, hehehe." 


	3. On The Way To The Truth

"Yawn." I quickly closed my mouth. Divination was possibly my least favorite class. For one, I hated the location, it was cramped and small, and a lot of students were crammed in there. Also, I didn't particularly like Professor Eustes. Sure he had had the rare "inner eye" that could see the future, but he freaked me out. He was always telling me to look out, or be careful for this and that, and then for the next month I would be on the look out 24/7. I began to take the class less seriously. I hated how Professor Eustes constantly complimented Potter on his ability to see in to the future. I wasn't going to deny that James Potter was pretty good at reading tea leaves, but was this class even necessary, I mean. how is looking at the bottom of my tea cup going to help me AT ALL. Well maybe I was getting overly worked up about it, but this day; I couldn't help but notice Bellatrix talking secretly to her friends in huddle, occasionally looking up at me than going back down to discussing something. I became obsessive compulsive to find out what they were talking about, that I would find excuses to go near them, maybe to catch a little bit of their conversation. But it never worked.  
Class was finally let out and I made my way down the staircase hey began to move. This was normal but it came on so suddenly that I grabbed onto the railing quickly and stilted my legs.  
"Aww, Snivelly is scared of the moving staircase. Does Snivelly desperately want to get off?"  
Rolling my eyes, I turned my head to find all the Marauders looking at me, laughing. Damn, of all people to be stuck on a moving stair case with, I had to be stuck with them. Finally the staircase stopped moving and I quickly "fled" from the scene.  
Walking down the corridor, I noticed Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, and their friends Caroline, Kelsey, and Nina and the rest of her Slytherin posse. I looked at them and noticed Bellatrix motion me towards her.  
"Meet me, I mean us, after the next class in the library; we have an important matter to discuss." She sneered and her friends laughed wickedly.  
"See ya later." Nina said and wiggled her fingers at me as they walked away laughing.  
I wondered what they wanted to talk about. I seriously thought of declining their offer and going straight to the common room, but decided to go see what they were up to.  
Making my way to my favorite class, Potions, I saw Professor McGonagall speaking to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Gertyle. They broke apart and bid goodbye just as I reached the dungeon door.  
"Oh, Mr. Snape, I would like to speak to you quickly." McGonagall held her hand up to get my attention.  
"I have been worried that there is some dark and illegal magic going on in this school during school hours. After reading your essay on Animagis and how you think there are some students who are illegal Animagis students at this school, it has been of great concern to me. I was wondering who you believe, or maybe even know is an Animagi?"  
  
A/N: sorry this is a short chapter and to leave you hanging, but it just makes you wanna read more, lol thank for reviewing! 


End file.
